parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Babes In Toyland Full Christmas Movie
Filip Zebic Movies Spoof in Walt Disney Pictures Babes in Toyland Full Chirstmas Movie Cast: *Alan-A-Dale as Himself *Moon as Himself *Mr. Dumpthy as Himself *Toyland Express as Himself *Giant Man as Himself *Lamp and Lamp Girls as Themselves *Benny the Cab as Himself *Annie and Clarabel as Themselves *Circus Gypsy Train as Themselves *Jack and Jill as Themselves *Tom as Himself *Mary as Herself *Mary Lamp as Herself *Cartoon Animals *Hot Dog Women as Herself *Pie Men as Himself *Queen Balloon as Herself *Uncle Barnaby as Himself *Scat as Himself *Fruit Talk and Sing as Themselves *Sam I Am as Himself *Joey as Himself *Mouse as Himself *Fox as Himself *Car as Itself *Train as Itself *Goat as Himself *Boat as Itself *Zoo Animals as Themselves *March Hare as Himself *Mad Hatter as Himself *Nutcracker Prince as Himself *Princess Marie as Herself *Charlene Doofennshmirtz as Herself *Vanessa Doofennshmirtz as Herself *Thonas the Tank Engine as Himself *Thomas Circus Gypsy Special Organ as Themselves *Annie and Clarabel as Themselves *Circus and Gypsy Train as Themselves *Red Caboose as Itself *Herman Girls and Jasmine as Themselves *Kariel, Burma, and Panthy as Themselves *Bimbettes and Belle as Themselves *Taffy Dee and Aliyah-Din as Themselves *June, Thumbelina and Crysta as Themselves *Timothy Q. Mouse as Himself *Cartoon Parrot as Themselves *Cartoon Tiger as Themselves *Cartoon Lion as Themselves *Cartoon Peacock as Themselves *Cartoon Zebra as Themselves *Cartoon Monkey as Themselves *Cartoon Seal as Themselves *Cartoon Elephant as Themselves *Goofy Zookeeper as Himself *Cartoon Children Zoo as Themselves *Dave Seville as Himself *Alvin Seville as Himself *Simon Seville as Himself *Theodore Seville as Himself *Dave Seville as Himself *Teacher Owl as Himself *Princess Eilonwy Aladdin Costume, Wendy Darling Jasmine Costume Sarah Murphy's Misty Costume, Ginger Hirano Esmeralda Costume Gretchen TinkerBell Costume, Holly Tiana Costume, Rapunzel Hercules Costume, Sofia Snow White Costume, Alice Elephant, Phoebe Teasre Mowgli Costume and June Sultan Costume as Themselves *Iago, Pan Panic, Captain Caveman, Maleficent Hades Costume, Asterix and Obelix Captain Caveman and Evil Queen Brer Rabbit Beer Fox and Beer Bear * * * * * *Telephone Talk as Herself *Steam Whistle as Themselves *Mother Goose as Herself *Cartoon Girls as Themselves *Three Little Pigs as Themselves *Big Bad Wolf as Himself *Sheep Big Bad Wolf as Himself *Brush Man Big Bad Wolf as Himself *Three Candlesticks as Themselves *Gonzorgo and Roderigo as Themselves *Monkeys Richard as Himself *Toyland Ambulance as Himself *Fourteenth Disney Princess Elephant and Tree as Themselves *Sheep as Themselves *Bad Goat as Themselves *Wovles, Pink Elephants, Heffalumps and Woozles as Themselves *Goblin King as Himself * * * * * * * * * * * * *Cartoon Train as Themselves *Uncle Thomas the Tank Engine as Himself * * * * * * * * * * * *Glasses Crow as Himself *King Claw and Claw Guard as Themselves *Grover as Himself *Cookie Monster as Himself *Blue Boxcar as Themselves *Cat and Pig as Themselvses *Cow as Himself *The Chipmunks as Themselves *Jasmine and Aladdin as Themselves *Anna and Kristoff as Themselves *Elsa the Snow Queen as Herself *Penny and Cody as Themselves *Cogsterworth, Lumiere, and Feather Duster Human as Themselves *Sara Murphy's Misty Costume From Pokemon as Herself *Scat Cat as Himself *Cartoon Mouse as Themselves *Cartoon Horse as Themselves *Cartoon Cow as Themselves *Cartoon Rooster as Themselves *Cartoon Chicks as Themselves *Cartoon Sheep as Themselves *Cartoon Dog as Themselves *Cartoon Pig as Themselves *Cartoon Hens as Themselves *Cartoon Duck as Themselves *Mickey Mouse Farmer as Himself *Alice as Herself *Tigger and the Wild Animals as Themselves *Toyland Soldiers as Themselves *Mickey Mouse as Himself *Pluto as Himself *Dexter as Himself *Guards as Themselves *Max the Sheepdog as Squirrel *Frog as Raccoon *Owl as Owl *Mrs. Jumbo as Rabbit *Thomas O'Malley as Mouse *Young Simba and Nala as Turtle *Daffy Duck as Deer *Mr. Toad, Mr. Mole and Water Rat as Cricket *Three Ghost as Three Mole *Taran and Eilonwy as Woman *Eeyore as Squirrel *Jack and Jill as Woman *Miss Frizzle and Class as Woman *Santa Claus as Himself (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scene: # Walt Disney Showcase Opening # Jetlag and Disney Beginner Christmas Intro # "From All Of Us To All To You" Jiminy Cricket # Main Title "Toyland" #"Merry Christmas To You" Benny the Cab Annie and Clarabel Express Freight Gypsy and Circus Train Red Caboose #Express Train to Fun #Tom & Mary #Toyland Carnival/"Mickey Mouse Club March"/"Toyland" #Mean Scat Goliath II and Dog Uncle Barnaby Stromboli Scat Baby Bert Pig and Uncle Barnaby Mclaech Sheriff Pete and Jafar Dream Voice Villain/"Fruit Songs" #Green Eggs and Ham/Mean Uncle Barnaby Jack and Jill #"Dream" # "We're The Chipmunks" Zoo Animals and Alvin Mister Zookeeper #March Hare and Mad Hatter Nutcracker Prince Princess Marie Charlene Doofenshmirtz & Vanessa Doofennshmirtz Walk Main Street #Dumbo and the Thomas Circus and Gypsy Train "Puff 'n' Toot" Train Ride Song #Belle Stacy Hirano Bimbettes Cinderella Tinker Bell Aliyah-Din June Thumbelina Green Screencaps Timothy Q. Mouse #"Inside a Zoo in the City" Cartoon Zoo Animal and Goofy Zookeeper and Cartoon Children Zoo # "I Wish I Had A Horse" #Gretchen TinkerBell Costume, Sarah Murphy's Misty Costume, Eilonwy Aladdin Costume Wendy Darling Princess Jasmine Costume Alice Elephant Mask Jane Elephant Mask Snow White Ginger Esmerlda Costumes Rapunzel Hercules Costume Elavor Lion Costume May Maple and Sofia Snow White Costume "Jump Right to It" #Evil Queen Maleficent Iago Brer Bear Tree, Brer Rabbit and Brer Fox #Stromboli Seven Dwarfs 7D, Young Simba Young Kovu Hathi Jr, Dumbo Yellow Screencaps/Alvin #Pluto Sing and "One Jumped Ahead" #Baby Jungle Cub Wolf Cub #Not for Sale #"The Factory Songs" #Rapunzel Hercules Costume June Sultan Costume Wendy Darling Jasmine Costume Green Chair, Eilonwy Aladdin Costume Pluto Golden Couch #"The Walrus and the Carpenter" Telephone Talk and Steam Whistle Talk #Cartoon Girls "Let It Snow"/Jack and Jill Scat Uncle Barnby #The Three Little Pigs "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf"/"A Crooked Man" #Gonzago and Rhindgo meets Uncle Barnaby #A Monkey Wrench #"Disney Princess Elephant March Songs" Baa Baa Bad Sheep #"Grim, Grinning Ghosts"/"The Worst Ye To Come" #Goblin Forest/Green Screencaps Misty May Maple Dawn and Iris Pink Screencaps Princess Peach Rosalina Yellow Green Funa Flora and Merryweather Purple Screencaps Robyn Starling and Kim #Sesame Street "ABC Disco" #The Jungle Book Read Along Told by Mickey Mouse Include the Songs "The Bare Necesities" and "I Wan'na Be Like You" #Beauty and the Beast Read Along Told by Gonzo #The Little Mermaid Read Along Told by Ludwig Von Drake #The Jungle Book 2 Read Along Told by Phineas Flynn #Dumbo Read Along Told by Goofy Include the Songs "Casey Junior" #Platypus Power Read Along Told by Donald Duck #The Great Mouse Detective Read Along Told by Chip and Dale #Frozen Read Along Told by Annie and June Quincy and Leo #Peter Pan Read Along Told by Tigger and Pooh Include the Songs "You Can Fly, You Can Fly, You Can Fly" and "Following the Leader" #Alice in Wonderland Read Along Told by Sofia #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Told by Tinker Bell #The Rescuers Down Under Read Along Told by Iago #Mickey and the Beanstalk Read Along Told by Ash Ketchum #101 Dalmatians Read Along Told by Count von Count #Aladdin Read Along Told by Timothy Q. Mouse #Cinderella Read Along Told by Minnie Mouse Include the Songs "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" and "Bibbidi-Boobidi-Boo" #Cars Read Along Told by Thomas the Tank Engine #The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Read Along Told by Huey Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby #Inside Out Read Along Told by Pinky and the Brain Jim Crow Crysta and Thumbelina #Bambi Read Along Told by Professor Owl Include the Songs "Little April Shower" and "Love Is A Songs" #Sleeping Beauty Read Along Told by Pinocchio Include the Songs "Once Upon a Dream" #Pinocchio Read Along Told by Elmo #Tarzan Read Along Told by Bagheera #Once Upon A Princess Read Along Told by Alice #Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too Read Along Told by Pluto #The Emporer New Groove Read Along Told by Lumpy #Lilo and Stitch Read Along Told by Garfield #Robin Hood Read Along Told by Alvin Include the Songs "Oo-De-Lally" and "The Phony and England" #The Black Cauldron Read Along Told by Tito #The Lion King Read Along Told by Batty and Bartok #The AristoCats Read Along Told by Miss Frizzle and Class #Home On The Range Told by Yakko Wakko and Dot #Mickey's Christmas Carol Read Along Told by Roquefort and #Oliver and Company Read Along Told by Jiminy Cricket #Casey Junior, Benny the Cab, Toby the Dog, Lightning McQueen, Speed Buggy, Star Butterfly, Eilonwy, June, Alice, Snow White, Belle, Sofia, Carrie, Honey Lemon and Gogo, Tow Mater, Donald and Dougal, Pucca Train, Shanti #Kim, Jenny Foxworth, Ballerina, Isabella, Astrid, Tootle, Wendy Darling, Candace Flynn, Milur, James the Red Engine, Magic Carpet, Linus the Locomotive, Baia Train, Golden Harp and Mulan Ninja #"Accidents Will Happen" Cartoon People Animal Clown, Crash #Alice, Minnie Mouse, Jenny Foxworth, Isabella Garcia Shapiro Milly Gretchen and Adyson Sweetwater, Snow White, Wendy Darling and Princess Eilonwy #"Casey Junior" Cartoon Express Freight Gypsy and Circus Train and Four Steam Whistle #Baia Train The Light Goblin King Pink Elephants and Heffalumps and Woozles Goblin Forest #"Here Come Santa Claus"/The Key #"It's You" #Stop That Ball #Sesame Street Muppet Sesame Dream Hard Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Rainbow Harp Prince Charming #Fourteen Thieves Elliot the Dragon Ariel's Sister Sebastian Honest John and Gideon Coachman #Gaston Cartoon Feet People Fix Walk Teen "Gaston" Fix Girl #"Dalmatian Palmation/I Wan'na Be Like You/Relive the Magic" Cruella De Vill Feet People Fix Susie the Golden Window #"Zip A Doo Dah" Cartoon Character Subway Train Jenny Foxworth Figan Dog Gang and Jiminy Cricket #Isabella Wonder Woman Costume and Tinker Bell #"Frosty the Snowman/Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" Cartoon Christmas Parade Colours Screencaps and Disney Screencaps #Alvin's All-star Animal Band #Inside A House That is Hunted Cartoon Villain and Monster with Batman Duck Costumes #Luwdig von Drake Goldilocks and The Three Bears #Professor Owl and Class Bird Fantasia Phineas and Ferb Recess Rainbow Screencap Three Amigos Pinata #Phineas and Ferb "The 12 Days Of Christmas" Cartoon Character Movies #"Please Some One Banana" and Magic School Bus All Over Water #"The Bare Necesities" Cartoon Bears #"The Siamese Cat Song" Cartoon Cat #Danimals Kids 2001 #"It's A Small World" Cartoon Holiday #Starburst Chew the Clue Donald Duck #Cartoon Dream Voice 1 #Cartoon Dream Voice 2 #Lost Bat Owl Wolf Dragon Caterpillar Snake Frog Pink Elephant Log Crocodile and Grizzly Bear Bugs Bunny Cogsterworh and Luminer #"All in the Golden Afternoon" Alice Wendy Snow White and Eilonwy Cartoon Girl and Dumbo #"Topsy Turvy" Cartoon Circus Gypsy Christmas #Smitty Boy Evil Witch Blue Screencaps Mickey Mouse Mouse Prince Orange Screencaps Penguin Princess Penguin Sliver Screencaps Mowgli Shanti Electric Line Joe Jenny White Screencaps Prince Philip and Aurora Briar Rose Red Screencaps #The Nutcracker Princess #"On the Record A Silly Symphony" Cartoon Movies #Top Cat Dodger Scooby Doo Jim Crow and his Brothers Cats and Dog Bonkers and Gretchen Timothy Q. Mouse Five Penguin Bend #Peter Pan Turquoise Pizza Fluwddur Dog Stripe Taran Gold Bug Louie Sock Snake Sounding Jug Princess Eilonwy One Shoe Off Nice Feet Up Lift and Cecilia Cover Nose 6 Boy & Girl American Screencaps #"Polly Wolly Doodle" Chriatmas Parade Walk Long Track Gym Cartoon Characters and Peter #King Claw and Claw Guard and Glasses Crow Long Hallway OWCA #"Beauty and the Beast" Boy and Girl Rainbow Screencap 1 #The Christmas Jungle Book Groove Rainbow Screencap 2 #Alvin Show "Home on the Range" #Sesame Street Grover 39 Stairs #Looney Tunes Blue Boxcar and Alvin Simon and Theodore #Blue Screencaps Aladdin and Jasmine Pink Screencaps Anna and Kristoff and Elsa Red Screencaps Penny and Cody Green Screencaps Cogsterworth Lumier and Duster Human and Orange Screencaps Sarah Murphy's Misty Costume Pokemon Scat Cat #Inside A Barn in the Country and A Cartoon Farm Animal and Mickey Mouse Farmer #Alice and Tigger "Must Be Santa" Animal Parade Road #King Claw and Claw Guard and Glasses Crow Dragon Maleficent Hallway OWCA #Toyland Solider vs. Wolves Pink Elephants Heffalumps and Woozles #Mary Tom Piper Jack and Jill And Candace Alice Rapunzel Hercules Costume Eilonwy Aladdin Costume Wendy Darling Jasmine Costume and Elena Adult Zumba Jane Elephant Magic Bird Tiger Mickey Mouse and Pluto #Christmas Bridgestone Screaming #"Decek the Halls" #Christmas Finale "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" #End Credits Four Medley Genie on Black Screencaps #Theater Seven Dwarfs Walt Disney Showcase Closing #Disney Christmas Promo #Sesame Street Promo #Timon and Pumbaa Blu Ray 3D Gallery: Alan-A-Dale.jpg|Alan-A-Dale as Himself Mr.Dumpty.jpg| The Toyland Express.jpg|Toyland Express Engine and Tender Babes in Toyland Animated Blue Coach.jpg|Blue Coach Babes in Toyland Animated Yellow Coach.jpg|Yellow Coach Benny the Cab.png|Benny the Cab Annie.png|Annie Clarabel.png|Clarabel Jack and Jill Babes in Toyland (Animated).jpg|Jack and Jill as Themselves Sam-I-Am.jpg|Sam I Am as Himself Jiminy Cricket in Pinocchio.jpg|Jiminy Cricket Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine as Himself Taffy_Dare_in_Laff-A-Lympics.jpg|Taffy Dee as Herself Aliyah-Din.jpg|Aliyah-Din as Herself 500px-(June)_2.png|June as Herself Crysta.jpg|Crysta as Herself Thumbelina.jpg| Timothy_mouse_balloon.png|Timothy Q. Mouse as Himself Goofy-11.jpg|Goofy Zookepeer as Himself YakkoWakkoandDot.png| Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo Annie-1.png|Annie June.jpg| Quincy.png Isabella_Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella and Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|Fireside Girls Children Zoo as Themselvses Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-2148.jpg|Cartoon Walrus as Themselves Big-Bad-Wolf-2.jpg| Pink Elephant Dream.png|Pink Elephants, Robyn_Starling_in_Tom_and_Jerry_the_Movie.jpg|Robyn Starling as Herself Kim.jpg|Kim as Herself Radio.jpg|Radio as Himself Bagheera in The Jungle Book.jpg|Bagheera Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo Cave of Wonders.jpg|Cave of Wonders Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Iago Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth Gretchen.png|Gretchen Milly.png|Milly Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Cecilia_Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia as Herself Glasses Crow.jpg|Glasses Crow as Himself Grover in Sesame Street.jpg|Grover as Himself Boxcar 1..png|Boxcar 1 Boxcar 2..png|Green Boxcar 2 Boxcar 3..png|Blue Boxcar 3 Anna Render.png|Anna Elsa as Minnie Mouse.png|Elsa Sara Murphy's in Milo Murphy's Law.jpg|Sara Murphy's Misty Costume Scat Cat.jpg|Scat Cat as Himself Wooden_Soldiers.jpg|Toyland Wooden Soldiers as Themselves Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg|Thomas O'Malley Young simba lion king.png| Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck Santa-disneynightbefore.jpg Category:Babes in Toyland Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Filip Zebic